A Christmas Miracle: 3 Christmases
by AgumonFTW
Summary: My first ever one shot, Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas, All! NatsuxLissana, LucyxGray, ErzaxJallel Also, I like Natsu and Erza more than NatxLiss and ErzaxJallel xD


Heres my first one shot, I plan on making two. Will have completely different story lines. Also, This one may be a bit short, Depending on Favorites and reviews I may be able to update it and make it a bit longer. Make sure you tell me if this seems rushed.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail.

Well, Here goes nothing!

This is a tale of Christmas Miracles.

**3 Christmases: A Fairy Tail Christmas!**

**Natsu:**

Its Christmas Eve in the town of Magnolia, Fresh crisp snow lied in the streets and covered roof tops, The town shopping centers were all lit up with lights, A Christmas tree sat in the middle of town.

It was a cold night, Cloudy as if the sky was about to launch an all out attack on the town, and cover it in even more snow.

Fairy Tail Guild was also decorated, The members all did their part and helped. Inside lights dangled from the top balcony and Garland ran up the Posts that held the Guild up.

Everyone who was in the Guild, Was sitting down eating, Laughing and having a good time.

All except one, Natsu. He never cared for Christmas, He has no family to look forward to seeing, He is normally alone on Christmas day. Happy may keep him company, But that's his best friend, Natsu feels like he needs more, Like something was missing from his Heart.

"Yo, Natsu. Why don't you drink with us, Like a real man!?" Elfman slammed his beer on the table top and smirked.

"Yes, I agree. Natsu come and join us." Erza wasn't paying much attention but she knew Natsu was sitting by himself and felt as if they were all having fun, he should as well.

"I'm all set guys, Thanks though." Natsu didn't sound like his happy self, You could see it in his eyes he was depressed. Even though he's spent plenty of Christmas seasons at Fairy Tail, No one fully understood why he hated Christmas so much..

Natsu got up and headed for the door, Only to be confronted by Gray, Who stood in Natsus way. His arms stretched from one side of the door to the other, blocking Natsu in.

"Whats the big deal, Man! You got everyone worried about you. Whats your problem Dragon boy?" Gray was questioning Natsu, Expecting an answer but he got nothing, No witty remark, No anything. Natsu just stood there with his eyes glued to the floor.

Gray started to actually feel sorry for Natsu, and he didn't even know why.. Gray lowered his arms sulked his head and let Natsu pass.

As Natsu walked by Gray, Gray whispered "Whatevers wrong, Just remember. You have an entire Guild who cares about you."

A tear leaked out of Natsus eye and landed on the floor, Grays eyes widened and was shocked.

Natsu didn't say anything he just looked forward and walked out the door.

Everyone at the table, Erza, Lucy, Elfman, Mirajane, Happy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, and even Gajeel looked shocked by Grays face.

"Just leave him alone" Makarov who was sitting on top of the bar, He noticed everything that was going on. "Its best just to leave him be."

**Lucy:**

"_I can't help but wonder why Natsu would just leave us all like that?" _Lucy wondered about this for awhile, Until Gray took a seat next to her.

Lucy started to blush and get all happy and completely forgot about Natsu. Not because she was selfish but because this was her own happiness, Just like Natsu had to find his.

Gray handed Lucy another drink, "Thanks, Gray" She couldn't hold down her smile.

"You're welcome" They had a little toast and drank what they had at the same time.

"Well, When did you two become so close?" Erza smirked at the both of them and winked at Lucy.

"We've been close for a little while now, So shut your trap!" Lucy raised her fists and started yelling at Erza in a somewhat joking matter.

"Calm down Lucy, you're embarrassing both of us!" Gray nudged Lucy a bit and she took her seat.

"Plus its none of your business anyways, Erza." Gray smirked knowing Erza would get mad at the comment but Its Christmas time, So Erza let it slide.

"_Who wouldve known I'd fall in love with Gray"_ Lucy sighed and sunk into Grays shoulder, He didn't move an inch, He was rather enjoying it.

"Guys? How do you think Natsu is doing?" Happy started becoming upset, They are best friends after all.

"_Poor Natsu though, Ok. I really need to stop thinking about Natsu for awhile and focus on Gray, Or Happy can pipe up and say something, Dammit, Happy."_

"I was just thinking the same thing, Do you guys think he's ok? Lucy was also a bit worried but Gray reassured her "Don't worry Lucy, He does this every year."

"Every year? Why?" Everyone at the table looked at each other and sort of shrugged..

Mirajane piped up and said, "I'd say its because he has no family, But most of us here don't and I know Natsu wouldn't pity himself over that, So to be 100% honest none of us actually know."

"Has anyone ever tried talking to him?" Lucy asked.

"Nope" Everyone at the table said in unison.

"So why doesn't anyone try?" Lucy wondered.

"You know how Natsu is, He wouldn't tell us. Like he'd always say to us, He'd never get involved in someone elses fight, even if it was a friend. He wouldn't want to interfere because he has faith in us, That we will always win. Just like we treat him by his own philosophy, If he doesn't want to tell us, Its because its his own fight." Erza spoke out hoping Lucy would kind of understand what Erza was trying to say.

"I guess that makes sense, But its kind of rough seeing him like that." Lucy started to frown, Gray noticed this and went in for the kiss.

Everyone at the table gasped, Even Lucy widened her eyes at first, Then slowly lowered them while her and Grays lips touched.

**Erza: **

Everyone was either drunk, Or just tired. The Guild was slowly becoming empty as Guild members left.

"You can leave as well." Makarov smiled at Erza "Me and Mirajane can take care of the Guild, Go home and get some sleep."

Erza nodded and complied, She exited the Guild, Just to be hit by a strong Cold wind. She shivered a bit and changed her armor to something a bit warmer.

"_Ahh, That is much better!"_ She thought to herself.

"Hello, Erza."  
"_That voice? It sounds familiar.."_

Erza turned around to notice a blue haired man, Smiling, His cheeks were red from the cold.

"Ja..Jallel? She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Where have you been?" Erza started shedding tears, They dropped to the crisp snow that covered the ground.

"I had some stuff I had to do, But Its the.." He wasn't able to get what he was trying to say fully out of his mouth, He felt something warm touching his face. Erzas hand placed gently on Jellels face as she went to kiss him.

"I've missed you." Erza admitted it, Ever since Jallel disappeared before being put to death, She's never worried so much in her life.

Erz whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you're back" She then snuggled into his chest and they stayed like that for some time.

**Back at the Guild**, Mirajane was cleaning up for Makarov who was half asleep on the bar top.

"You know you can go home and go to bed as well right?" Mirajane smiled and put her hand on Makarovs shoulder.

"I may be old, But I do enjoy helping!" Makarov coughed a little bit and his eyes slowly started to close again.

"MASTER!" Mirajane shouted at him. "What, WHAT? Im up, Im up!" Makarov shook it off and jumped off the Bar just to stumble.

"Master, This may be random but do you know why Natsu is always depressed on Christmas?" Mirajanes smiled faded.

"Hmm" He started to scratch his head a little and put his other hand on his chin, Looked into the air and went into deep thought, After a few minutes:

"Nope." Makarov said

"WHAT? After all that thinking, all you can say is nope? I'm disappointed in you!" She started to scold Makarov.

Makarovs cries for help could be heard outside the building.

**Knock Knock**

"Go get it Mirajane!" Makarov smirked and laughed as she actually went to see who was at the door.

Mirajane slowly opened the door and asked "Who is it?", She stopped dead in her tracks, As if she saw a Ghost, Her face became pale.

"Mirajane, What is it, Are you ok!?" Makarov shouted and started running towards her.

Mirajane fell to her knees and grasped her face, Tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Mirajane?" Makarov was standing right next to her when he finally saw who it was.

"How..How is this possible?" Makarov started to stutter and closed his eyes.

"_This can't be real, Shes dead. She died along time ago."_

"Hi, Sister." The girls voice was a bit trembly at first, She finally wiped her tears away and went over to hug Mirajane, who was kneeling on the floor crying into her hands.

"Lissana, Is this really you? Mirajanes voice was low and weak.

"Its really me, Mirajane." Lissana grasped Mirajane in a hug and pulled Mirajane to her feet.

Makarov wasn't able to comprehend the situation and fainted.  
Lissana giggled, "I guess he saw A Ghost", She smiled.

"Oh Lissana!" Tears bursted out of Mirajanes eyes all over lissanas shoulder, Mirajane was refusing to let go of her little sister.

The thought hit Mirajane again, And she fell to her knees for a second time, Lissana went down with her refusing to let go.

"I missed you so much, Lissana, We all missed you!" Mirajane was trying to hold her composure but it wasn't working well, Her body was trembling, Her heart was racing and her brain wasn't able to fully grasp what was happening.

Mirajane invited her sister in while she carried Makarov back to the bar top.

They sat down and started talking.

"Wait till Elfman sees you are alive! He's been beating himself up over your death for so long now, I feel bad. He thinks its his fault you died." Mirajane started crying again, But she started shedding tears of happiness instead of sadness.

"When can I see him?" Lissana noted.

"When I come to realization you are back. Liss, You have no idea how much we all missed you. Especially Natsu, He was at your grave every day..He'd just sit there and stare into the sky, You left us all so quickly." Mirajane wiped her tears away and started smiling.

The thought of Natsu tricked down Lissanas spine and gave her shivers, Her heart felt broken for some reason_ "Natsu."_

"Do you think I can see Natsu?" lissanas cheeks turned pink and she started grinning, Her smile went from one side of her face, to the other.

"OH MY GOD!" Mirajane jumped out of her seat.

"What is it?" Lissana asked.

"You can see him on Christmas day, He's been upset every Christmas since you've been gone.. Wait a second" The gears in Mirajanes head started turning she was putting everything together, She may have figured out why Natsu is always sad on Christmas.

"Mirajane?" Lissana started shaking Mirajane who was staring off into the distance.

"That's the greatest idea! You will be my Christmas present to him." Mirajanes smiled widened even further than before, Her smile was as wide as her face at this point.

Makarov started waking up, When he opened his eyes to see Mirajane and Lissana smiling at him.

Makarov jumped up and gave Lissana a hug, Well as good as a hug as he can give for his height compared to hers.

"How did you get back here?" Makarov questioned.

"Its a long story, and I'd rather have Elfman here so I can tell all of you together." Lissanas head tilted, not letting go of the happiness that over came her face.

"Yes yes of course! Though tomorrow is already Christmas, So how about you tell us after?" Makarov thought this was a much better idea.

Lissana nodded her head in agreement and Makarov let go of her.

**Erza and Lucy:**

Erza and Jallel ended up going back to Lucy's little apartment/home type deal.

**Knock Knock!**

Lucy shouted, "Who is it!?"

"Its Erza!"

"Oh Erza, Why are you here?" Lucy opened the door.

"JALLEL!?" Lucy screamed and jumped back a bit.

"What is he doing here?" Lucy proclaimed.

Gray was now behind Lucy, He put a hand on her shoulder "Relax Lucy, You know this isn't the same Gray that tried killing Erza.. I mean really? How long has it been?"

Lucy sighed, "I know, I know."

"Well what are you guys doing her anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Me and Jallel wanted to spend the holiday with you two! Plus, This is like a double date holiday!" Erza started blushing.

"Wait spend the night!?" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, Why not? Grays staying her is he not?" Erza asked Lucy, Lucy instantly started getting even redder than before, Erza paired back to see Gray was also turning pinkish red.

Erza smiled, "Thats what I thought."

They all gathered around Lucy's little fireplace and started chatting, When Jallel spoke up.

"So wheres the destroyer of everything, Natsu, Shouldn't he be here?"

Erza, Gray, and Lucy kind of looked at each other and frowned, "He should be.. But he doesn't like Christmas much, and doubt he would want to join all of us, He would be like 5th wheeling." Lucy wasn't happy about her reply but it was true.  
"Oh I see" said Jallel.

"We need to see him tomorrow, So first we should stop by the Guild and then by his apartment." Erza announced "It is Christmas after all, We should all be together maybe even cheer Natsu up!"

It started getting late, And the Guild members decided it was time to hit the hay and get some well deserved rest.

Gray and Lucy slept in her bed while Lucy made a bad on the ground for Jallel and Erza, They were still talking while all cuddled up in their warm beds. So much for sleeping.

**Natsu:**

"_I hate feeling like this, The thought of being alone, Even though I never show it. I really hate it, Being alone sucks. Especially now that everyone has someone else to care about, and even love. Why am I always thinking like this on Christmas? _

Natsu was heading to where Lissana was buried, Her site was covered in snow, The flowers he left there a few days ago, Were frozen and covered in a blanket of snow, The forest was dark, and empty. The slightest noise was easy to hear, Natsus foot steps seemed like cannon shots being fired, But it only seemed that way.

He knelled besides the Headstone. "_Its another year, Lissana. Another year you're gone and I'm stuck here, Unhappy. It seems like I'm here every day huh? _He started crying, His heart beats increased and his face went pale. "I'm Sorry, Lissana. I feel like I tell you the same sob story every year around this time, Huh?" He kinda laughed a second and instantly went back to frowning, Tears slowly dropped down his face, Forming little Crystals as they hit the ground.

"I know we were younger, But I really miss you. Everyone else seems to get their wishes for Christmas but me, I've wished for the same thing for years now, Yet. Here I am, Still crying by your Grave, Nothings changed."

It was getting late, and the snow was letting up, Natsu knew he had to get home and get some rest.

He got up and started walking away from Lissanas grave site, He turned around. "Merry Christmas, Lissana. I miss you." He turned around and kept walking..

**ITS CHRISTMAS!**

The Guild members who stayed at Lucy's were finally starting to wake up.

"Goodmorning and Merry Christmas, Lucy" Gray and Lucy were still laying in bed, Both looking at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Gray!" Lucy gave Gray a nice kiss on the lips.

"Morning, Erza." Jallel smiled while looking into Erzas eyes, Her eyes were deep and beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, Jallel" She smiled and also kissed her newly found love.

**Natsu: **

Natsu rolled over and asked what time it was.

"Late in the afternoon I think!" Happy was excited even though Natsu hated Christmas, Happy loved it. Between the food, The gifts and the joy of being around everyone, Made him happy.

"You can go to the Guild if you want." Natsu turned back over and closed his eyes.

"But, Natsu.."

"Just go, Happy. I'd rather not have my sadness rub off on you. Go out and enjoy yourself, Tell the other I said Hi"

Happy, Wasn't so 'Happy' about leaving Natsu, But Natsu made a good point. Happy loved this holiday, He shouldn't let anyone bring him down.

"Fine, Natsu. Ill go. Ill have fun for the both of us, But please.. Come to the Guild at some point today!" Happy smiled hoping Natsu would, But deep down he knew he wouldn't.

**Back at the Guild..:**

"Hi everyone!" Lissana smiled and waved at Erza, Lucy, Jallel and Gray as they walked through the doors.

Erza, and Gray stopped dead. They just stopped and stared at Lissana who was starting to look worried.

Erza and Gray started running at Lissana, They both hugged Lissana at the same time and fell to the ground.

"Where have you been, We thought you were dead?" Erza said.

"Well, Technically I was.. Its a long story, And its Christmas I'd rather not get into details." Lissana smiled and let go of Erza and Gray.

"Well Merry Christmas, Lissana. I think I speak for all of us when I say you have no idea how glad we are to have you back!" Gray said, Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"So does anyone know where Natsu is?" Erza asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him all day." Lissana said

Everyone who was a member of the Guild all gathered around the tree that sat in the middle of the Guild hall, They all talked, Joked, and laughed with each other. Lissana talked to Elfman, Mirajane and Makarov, While the rest of the Guild kept each other company during Christmas.

It reached 6:00 PM and was dinner time, Mirajane made food for everyone. Everyone took seats and raised their drinks in the air.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, FAIRY TAIL!" The Guild members all said it at once. Everyone was smiling and shouting, Overall having a Merry Christmas.

"Hey guys I have an idea, Lets bring food to Natsu and we can all say Merry Christmas to him!" Happy was excited about his plan.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Makarov shouted.

All the Guild members agreed, It was time to give Natsu some of their Christmas joy!

Happy and Lissana talked for a little while the rest of the Guild talked.

"You know how happy Natsu is going to be when he sees you!?" Happy was basically jumping for joy at this point.

"I hope so" Lissana looked a little worried.

"You know, Lissana. Natsu would never tell me this, And I think Im the only one who knows about this, But almost every day Natsu stops by your gravesite, I always secretly follow him because I used to wanna know where he'd go, He stopped by there last night, And wished you a Merry Christmas. You will definitely make him happy, I know it." Happy started dropping tears of happiness.

Lissana smiled "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

The Guild members finished up eating, And decided it was time to head over to Natsus house.

They all gathered around the front of his home, Holding candles up.

Bang! A small rock hit off of Natsus window.

Natsu got up and out of his seat and looked out the window, To his surprise it was the Guild. Everyone was there, Even Loxis.

Natsu opened his window..

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NATSU!" Everyone shouted.

Natsu smirked a little and headed downstairs to where everyone was standing. 

He opened the door, "Whats all this for?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, Every year, You are by yourself for Christmas its time you realize we are all here for you, Natsu. We all care about you, And we want you to enjoy the holidays with us! Its just not the same without you." Lucy was smiling "We also have a gift for you!"  
"Come on you guys know I don't need a gift!" Natsu was smiling, for once. A Christmas he actually smiled on.

Lucy stepped back, To reveal Lissana standing behind her. She was blushing and her smile was extended from ear to ear, Her excitement to finally see Natsu again, Wasn't able to be help anymore.

Natsu dropped to his knees, and started crying.

"Oh no.." The Guild members said.

"Na, Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked.

He wouldn't look up, "You know, Lissana. Every year I wished you would come back for Christmas, Even if it meant only spending on Christmas together, With you." He finally gathered the strength to pick his head up, He then got to his feet. "You have no idea how much I missed you, It truly is a Christmas miracle." He ran up to her and hugged her, He buried his crying face into her shoulder, And sulked a little. "I missed you so much" He whispered to her.

"I missed you too" A tear drop rolled down her cheek.. "I missed you oh so much, Natsu, Merry Christmas" She whispered back.

"Merry Christmas Lissana, Thank you for coming back to me."

Minutes passed when the finally revealed Lissana to Natsu.

The Guild members gathered at the center of town, Gray was holding Lucy, Erza was being tightly held by Jallel, And last but not least. Natsu was holding on to Lissana, He finally got his Christmas wish. The girl he loved was finally back, And he could finally enjoy every day.

The Fairy Tail Guild started singing Christmas tunes, And some of the town members also gathered with them.

Natsu whispred "I love you, Lissana."

Her cheeks reddened, "I love you too, Natsu.

They finally kissed, Natsu got the Christmas he deserved as well as the other guild members.

**It truly was A Christmas Miracle.**

SO I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever one shot, I enjoyed writing it! Though the ending seems like its missing something, But I'll see what reviews say before I go and fix anything.  
**Merry Christmas everyone! This may be my last story update till after Christmas, I'm not sure yet. I may have time to update my FMA and Rosario story, Or even put out another Fairy Tail Christmas one shot!**

Merry Christmas all! - Jordan.


End file.
